The Untold Stories: Bittersweet Me
by SludgeMetal666
Summary: Rated R for language. A ridiculous take on the Bulma and Vegeta get-together. Contains a little artificial citric acid runoff. (One shot)


The Untold Stories: Bittersweet Me

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

"I move across, innocence lost

all flashing pulsar

I move across the earth in my new pattern shirt

I pass satellites.

'You're so bitter,' your complaint

I can't give you anything.

I don't know who you're livin for

I don't know who you are anymore.

I'd sooner chew my leg off,

Than be trapped in this.

How easy you think of all of this as bittersweet me

I couldn't taste it

I'm tired and naked.

I don't know what I'm hungry for

I don't know what I want anymore

I move across, candy floss

I move like a tank

I move across the room

with a heart full of gloom,

stronger than you think.

Oh my peer,

your veneer is wearing thin and cracking.

the surface informs that underneath,

underneath is lacking.

I'd sooner chew my leg off,

Than be trapped in this.

How easy you think of all of this as bittersweet me

I couldn't taste it.

I'm tired and naked.

I don't know what I'm hungry for.

I don't know what I want anymore.

You move across, innocence lost,

all static and desire,

you're blue in the face from navel gaze,

you set yourself on fire.

You strip down and lay yourself out,

I know you can't fake it,

But are you tired and naked?

Are you tired and naked?

I'd sooner chew my leg off,

Than be trapped in this.

How easy you think of all of this as bittersweet me

I couldn't taste it

I'm tired and naked.

I don't know what I'm hungry for.

I don't know what I want anymore."

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--after the events on Namek--

"You know, I wouldn't have to question where you've been all the time if I didn't think that you're off flirting with some teenaged girl!!" Bulma yelled. "You're not to be trusted!"

"Bulma, will you just calm down?" Yamcha asked. "All you do is nag, nag, nag."

"Hmph! If I didn't always have something to nag you about, then I wouldn't nag all the time!" Bulma retorted. "I believe you've given me a good enough reason."

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Listen, we both know how this is gonna go. You'll kick me out for standing you up. Then we'll be apart for less than a week. And then you'll look me up. We'll make up, get back together and I'll move back in. Now, why don't we save a whole lot of time by skipping the steps in between and just make up?" He reached out to touch her.

Bulma slapped him. "You're such a jerk! This time we're really finished! Get out!"

Yamcha smirked and shrugged. "Same old same old. Fine, I'll see you later." He walked out of the house and Bulma slammed the door behind him.

--about 3 days later--

"Yamcha, listen, I know we can work this out," Bulma said over the phone. "We've just been together for so long, it would really be a waste for us to go through this. Besides, I really miss you."

"So, what are you saying, Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma played with her shirt. "I'm saying that we should get back together, but not live together this time. Maybe after that, we'll see what happens."

"Fine by me," Yamcha said.

Bulma smiled. "Good. Then, it's a deal."

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--two weeks after--

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

"Go to hell, woman!"

"You're an expert on that subject, right, Vegeta?"

He was about to say something else when he realized what she had said. He instead folded his arms across his chest and turned his back to her. He searched for an equally witty retort, but was unable to think of one at the time. He looked over his should at Bulma and scowled.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "Finally got you to shut up first this time, huh?" She stood confidently with her hands on her hips. Thy had been having these not-so-friendly bantering sessions since Vegeta's arrival a week ago. Their arguments had always been petty, usually started by Bulma's nagging at Vegeta about his eating habits, uncleanliness or plain out rudeness when he refused to greet the people who so graciously took him in. He rarely started with her, but came out with the last word every time. He'd usually just give her these strange looks, which caused her to start nagging once again. Her mother and father received a few of the same glares, but they were too scared to say anything. ::I'll be damned if I bite my tongue for anybody. Even if he CAN kill me without even thinking about it,:: Bulma thought.

Vegeta turned back toward her, arms still crossed, and smirked. "Well, you've won this time, but don't think it's ever going to happen again."

Bulma looked surprised. ::The great Saiyan Prince admits defeat. There's a front page story for ya,:: she thought.

Just as Vegeta was about to go in the kitchen and raid the fridge, Mrs. Brief came in. "Oh, hello, Vegeta!"

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks at the annoying ringing of her voice. He turned to look at her. Since he had just com in from his workout, he was shirtless with a towel around his neck.

Mrs. Brief grabbed Bulma's arm. "Looks like you're going to empty the refrigerator again. Have fun," she basically sang to Vegeta. "Let's talk, Dear," she said to her daughter, pulling her into another room.

Vegeta went on his way. He put together about 30 sandwiches and swallowed them whole. ::Glad that crazy woman didn't stick around to ask questions,:: he thought.

He went to the gravity room once again, only to find a note on the door:

"OUT OF ORDER!!

WILL BE WORKING AGAIN IN ABOUT 4 DAYS.

DR. BRIEF"

Vegeta snatched the note off the door and sighed. ::Shit! Can't get anything done around here!:: He began his workout in the yard.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--elsewhere--

"Boy, that Vegeta sure has a great body, don't you think?" Mrs. Brief said to her daughter.

"Moooooom!! You're married!" Bulma whined.

"Well, that should never stop you from enjoying the sights, dear."

"How can you see him? Your eyes are never open!"

Mrs. Brief ignored Bulma's eye statement. "I know you look at him. You're watching him all the time."

Bulma laughed uncomfortably. "Where do you get a crazy idea like that?"

Mrs. Brief's ever-present smile widened. "I'm not blind, Bulma." With that, she made her exit.

::Was that all she wanted? To ask me about Vegeta? I can look if I want to! I've got eyes just like she does,:: Bulma thought. ::Hm. I'm not even sure if she HAS eyes.:: She giggled, then got back serious. ::And like she said, being married shouldn't stop you from looking. I'll be marrying Yamcha soon, I'm sure.... If he asks me....:: She looked out of the window and saw Vegeta training with a tree on his back. ::With a tree on his back?!!! Hey, that's the tree I sit under!! I sat under that tree as a child!!! That tree has a lot of memories in it.:: She gasped. ::I carved 'Yamcha & Bulma forever' on that tree!!!!!!:: She jumped up and ran outside.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--outside--

Vegeta spotted a very tall thick tree. ::Ahh. This should make up for my gravity training a little,:: he thought. He plucked the tree right out of the ground as if he were a little girl picking a flower. He stretched his armor around the bottom of the tree after blowing the roots off with a ki blast. then he slid his own body back into the armor and locked it into that position. At first, he had to get used to the way he had to position his body to balance the tall workout equipment. "Hmph. It's nowhere near what the gravity machine can do. Oh, well," he muttered. He continued with his workout.

After about five minutes with the tree on his back, he heard a door slam. He didn't even bother turning around because directly following the slam was 'that voice.'

"VEGETA, YOU IDIOT!!! You can NOT go around picking trees without people's permission!!!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, then turned to face her. "What the HELL is wrong with knocking down a tree or two?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Had you informed me that you were knocking down trees, I could have stopped you from knocking down my most precious memories!!" Bulma shouted. She walked behind him and touched the tree. A tear came to her eye.

"What's so fucking special about this one little tree out of all the trees out here?" Vegeta asked calmly. He turned to face her again.

Bulma blinked away her tears. "I'll have you know that...I spent my whole life under this tree," she said quietly. "Everything important in my life is connected to this tree. I slept by this tree during the day and sometimes at night. I even took out some of my anger on this tree...." She held back tears and looked up at Vegeta's new workout equipment. "Memories. All memories. And now they're gone."

Vegeta scowled at Bulma. "I can't believe you're bitching and crying over a tree."

"Shut up! A person like you could never understand how I feel about my tree," Bulma told him. The tears slowly came out of her eyes.

"Woman, I've lost my whole planet!!! How do you think I feel?" Vegeta bellowed. He removed the tree from his armor and slammed it on the ground. "At least you've got something left to look at. At least you haven't lost everything you've ever known. At least you're not stuck living on a planet full of people who despise you. At least you have people who care about you."

Bulma looked into his eyes on the last statement. Of everything he said, the last part stood out the most.

Vegeta turned his back to her.

"You DO want people to care for you, don't you?" Bulma asked. She smiled a little.

"Hmph! I was just naming some things that might make YOU happy. I don't care if people like me or not. They're damned if they do and damned if they don't," Vegeta snapped.

Bulma looked at the part of the tree that she had written on. 'Yamcha & Bulma forever' it read. She smiled at it. "And all this time you've been putting on this 'I don't care' act."

Vegeta turned around quickly in surprise. He saw that she was looking at her damned precious tree. He sneered to himself and blasted the tree into ashes.

Bulma gasped and looked at him.

He kept his sneer on for her to see. "I DON'T care." And with that he turned away from her and flew off.

Bulma stomped a foot on the ground. "You arrogant ass!!!!"

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--later that week--

It had been 4 days since Vegeta left. ::It doesn't phase me one bit,:: Bulma thought. ::I'm not worried. Why would I be worried?:: She looked at the clock. ::It's 5:30? Yamcha's gonna be here at 8:00! Why am I just sitting around? I should be getting ready!::

--soon--

Amazingly Bulma was dressed and ready to go at 10 till 8. Her hair was in a beautiful French roll with the front down and framing her face. She put on very little makeup--a little lipstick and even less powder. The dress she wore was black with spaghetti straps and was very low cut. It clung to her every curve and stretched down to her ankles. She had one slit going up high on her thigh. Her choker was given to her by Yamcha several years ago. The silver heart hung down her throat. Her high-heeled sandals were also black and her toenails and fingernails were the same color as her lipstick.

She looked into the mirror and sighed. ::I'm so beautiful,:: she thought dreamily but sadly.

Out of nowhere she heard a loud knock on the door. ::I wonder why he's knocking. He knows we have a doorbell.:: She ran to the door. She took one last glance in the mirror, then opened the door with her sexiest smile on. To her surprise it was raining pretty hard.

There stood Vegeta, soaking wet on the doorstep. She looked surprised and so did he.

She grabbed Vegeta by the hand and pulled him in, since he didn't seem to know what to do. "Why--What are you doing here?"

Vegeta stared at her one inch at a time. He started at her feet and went up, taking longer to stare at her hips and breasts. He didn't seem to hear her question. He just stared at her body. Eventually, his gaze cam to her slightly flushed face.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said. His peering at her they way he did made her feel embarrassed, but confident at the same time. She smiled when he looked at her face.

He blinked back into reality and turned his back to her, but not before she had a chance to notice that his face was reddening. "It's about time you opened the door."

Bulma looked confused. "What happened to your key?"

"I left it here," Vegeta said, heading for the kitchen.

Bulma gasped. "Wait a minute!" She ran after him. "You can't mess up my nice clean kitchen. I'm expecting company tonight and he should be here any minute. I thought you were him."

"Hmph! Is that why you're walking around with no clothes on?" Vegeta questioned. He opened the fridge and looked around.

Bulma closed the refrigerator and stood in front of it with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed. "Keep out. If you want something to eat, I'll prepare it."

Vegeta looked her up and down again, taking less time this time. He smirked. "Alright. It saves me the trouble. I want food and a lot of it. Preferably meat." He left the kitchen, sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

Bulma frowned. ::What an asshole!:: She fixed him his usual 30 or so sandwiches and put them on the counter. "Vegeta, get in here!! If you think you've got a waitress service here, you're sadly mistaken!!!"

Vegeta came back into the kitchen, looked at his meal and scowled. "Don't you cook, woman?" He took a seat and started eating anyway.

"Of course I do, but I refuse to cook for two men in one night," Bulma said, standing beside him. She glanced up at the clock. :: It's 8:17. He's just a little late,:: she thought. Then she spoke to Vegeta. "So, where have you been these past few days?::

"What's it to you?" Vegeta asked, finishing off his last bite of food.

"Well, unlike you, I care about everyone I know. And that includes you," Bulma told him.

Vegeta looked surprised and stared at his plate. Suddenly he felt a chill and realized that he was still soaked. ::Damned rainy weather. If I hadn't gotten caught in the rain, I wouldn't even be here in the way of her and her 'company'.:: he thought. ::Of course, rain's never really bothered me before now.:: He stood up, not looking at Bulma. After a long silence he said, "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"But you never told me where you went," Bulma called to him.

He left her standing there in the poorly lit kitchen. He felt strange inside, but he couldn't describe it. ::It's almost sickening....:: He did as he said he would do--shower and go to bed. It was a little before 10 before he was able to sleep.

--downstairs--

The second Vegeta left her presence, she giggled. ::He wouldn't even look at me again. I believe he thinks I'm pretty. And sexy too.:: She spinned around on one foot. ::Wow! A prince thinks I'm attractive! It's almost like...Cinderella.:: She stood there daydreaming for who knew how long.

When she blinked back into reality, she looked at the clock again. ::It's 9:12?! Where could he be?:: She went into the living room where the TV was still on from when Vegeta came in. ::He seems so alone. Maybe I should go talk to him.... Well, he's not much of a talker.... But maybe it's because no one really wanted to talk to him. Or he never LET anybody talk to him.:: She stared at the darkness under the TV. ::With my parents out of town, I won't have anyone to talk to except him. Maybe, just maybe, he'll open up to me.:: She yawned. ::I'm sure he's not all bad.:: She lay down on the sofa. ::He said he wanted someone to care for him. Maybe I can be that someone....:: With that thought she fell asleep....

--later--

Vegeta sat up quickly in his bed and looked at the clock. It read 12:02 AM. His stomach growled loudly. That was his cue to get up and raid the kitchen once again. He got up and went downstairs only to find Bulma laying on the sofa with the TV on. She was still wearing that dress. He slowly tiptoed past the sofa, careful not to make a sound. He heard her stir in her sleep, so he froze in mid-motion.

"My wonderful prince...," Bulma muttered in her sleep. She then softly muttered something else that ended with 'eta'.

Vegeta stiffened in his frozen position. ::She's dreaming about me.:: He smirked and tiptoed over to her and kissed her on the lips gently. He kept his face close to hers.

Bulma's eyes fluttered open. "Vegeta.... VEGETA!!! What the HELL are you doing? She sat up quickly.

"I'm making your dreams come true," Vegeta laughed.

Bulma frowned. "You're crazy if you think I'd have a dream about you. You don't read minds very well." She stood up and went into the kitchen.

Vegeta followed her. "I never said I could read minds. I just heard you say my name in your sleep."

Bulma took out the milk jug. She blushed at his statement. "You might have been attacking me in my dream," she said calmly.

Vegeta smirked. "Your wonderful prince? I don't think so."

Bulma's blush deepened, but she ignored him. She poured her cup of milk and put the jug up.

"Admit it, woman. You find me irresistible," Vegeta spoke out slowly. He stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, what about you? When you saw me in this dress, you couldn't keep your eyes off of me. Admit it, Vegeta. You think I'm sexy."

Vegeta looked at her. "Don't kid yourself!"

"Take your own advice! Yamcha is my prince," Bulma told him.

"Is he? Then where was he tonight?"

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but there was nothing to say. Yamcha had stood her up and it wasn't the first time. "Hmmmmm.... All dressed up with nowhere to go...," she muttered.

"You got that right," Vegeta said.

Bulma placed her hands around her cup as it sat on the table. "He's done it so many times...." Her eyes began to water and she stared blankly at her cup.

Vegeta gazed at her profile. "Don't. He's not worth it," he stated quietly.

A tear slipped from each of Bulma's eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She looked at Vegeta.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You deserve much better." He slowly walked toward the door.

Bulma looked surprised. ::That sounded like a compliment!:: "Vegeta...."

He stopped and turned to her. The look on his face wasn't his usual look. It was almost a genuine look. A caring look.

"I...." Bulma couldn't find what she wanted to say. "Thank you, Vegeta."

"Hmph!" He left her sitting alone in the kitchen.

Bulma smiled. ::He's pretty nice for a royal pain in the ass,:: she thought. She sipped her milk.

Vegeta came back into the kitchen. He had his head down and a disgusted look on his face. He went straight to the fridge.

Bulma smiled even wider. "Did you forget something, prince?"

Vegeta scowled at her and opened the fridge.

::Hm. Looks like he's back to normal. Can't expect that kindness streak for too long,:: Bulma thought. She sipped her milk some more.

Vegeta pulled out several sandwich preparing items and went to work with them.

"Don't you ever get tired of sandwiches?" Bulma asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Vegeta shot back.

"Absolutely. Why don't I cook for you tomorrow?" Bulma suggested.

"What? So you can practice for the NEXT time your boyfriend stands you up on a dinner date?" Vegeta remarked.

It was now Bulma's turn to scowl at him. "Fuck you, Vegeta."

"Hmph. You want to, don't you?" Vegeta questioned, giving her a sly and calm look.

"Go to hell!" Bulma shouted, blushing slightly.

Vegeta bit a sandwich. "Been there, done that."

"You're impossible, Vegeta," Bulma commented.

"And you never answered my question," Vegeta reminded her. "You wanna fuck me, don't you?"

"You're crazy!!" Bulma yelled.

"It's a yes or no answer," Vegeta said, finishing off his snack.

"NO!!!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta looked at her. "I'm hurt. I thought since you said it, you might have meant it." Sarcasm. He sneered.

Bulma frowned. "You probably think that I want you to go to hell too, huh?"

Vegeta sat across from her. "Without a doubt," he said, matter-of-factly.

Bulma stood. "Well, I didn't mean either of them. And now, I'm going to bed."

Vegeta grabbed her hand. "Oh, no you don't."

"And why not?" Bulma asked.

"Because I have a theory," Vegeta said. "And you have to help me test it."

Bulma looked confused. "I'm listening...," she murmured hesitantly.

Vegeta gave her a sly look. "Well, you see, I think you want me--"

"Wha--?"

"--and in order to prove whether this theory is right or wrong, I would like to run a series of tests," Vegeta continued. He pressed his body against hers.

Bulma looked surprised. She took deep breaths. "Vegeta--"

"These tests do not involve talking," Vegeta instructed. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair.

"I never agreed to--"

"No talking," Vegeta repeated. His face drew closer to hers and he put his arms around her.

Bulma closed her eyes and slowly leaned toward him.

Vegeta laughed and Bulma opened her eyes. "Data for test one proves positive," he said. He let her go and went back to his room.

Bulma looked surprised. "The nerve!!" ::I'll show that perverted prince just how WRONG he is. And prove myself right in the process.::

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--the next day--

::This is the time he usually comes in from his first round of training,:: Bulma thought. She had on a white spaghetti-strap half top that was way too small and some dark green panties. ::Hm. Couldn't wear the thong. That would've been a dead giveaway.:: She walked by a mirror and smiled at herself. ::Goodness, I'm so hot! If I were a lesbian, I'd want myself! Glad I didn't do that BREAST reduction tape this summer after all.:: She giggled and pinched her nipples. ::There we go! Now I'm ready.::

She went downstairs and grabbed an apple. Then she took a knife and peeled the skin off of it. She looked at her watch and bit the skinless fruit. ::4...3...2...1--::

Just then the door opened and Vegeta walked in, shirtless with a towel around his neck. He wiped sweat from his closed eyes with the towel and was, of course, breathing heavily. But when he laid eyes on the nearly naked woman, he stopped breathing altogether.

She pretended not to notice Vegeta's obvious change in actions. She picked up her apple skins off of the table and without even turning his direction, she bent over slightly and brushed the peals into the trash. ::I wish I could see the look on his face,:: she thought, letting her mind laugh. She spinned around and saw that Vegeta was still looking at her. "Oh, Vegeta! I didn't know you were there."

Vegeta cleared his throat and went to the refrigerator.

"Would you like me to cook you some breakfast?" Bulma asked. She walked over and stood very close beside him.

His eyes moved to her legs. "Why would you?" he questioned, standing up straight and looking at her eyes. Then he quickly shifted his gaze to her hair, which was falling from its ponytail.

Bulma smiled at him. She took his arm in hers and lead him to the kitchen table. "I want to do something for you. It's the polite thing to do."

"Hmph. Who cares about polite?" Vegeta muttered, but he sat down anyway.

She had heard his remark, but ignored it. "What would you like to eat?"

Just when Vegeta was about to say something, the phone rang.

"Excuse me," Bulma said. She went over and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bulma. We have to talk." It was Yamcha who dared to call her house so early in the morning.

Bulma almost lost her cool right then and there, but turned around to face Vegeta. She couldn't allow him to see her upset. She didn't understand why. She kept silent and walked out of the kitchen. "We can't talk right now, Yamcha. I'm busy." She turned toward the kitchen door and saw Vegeta standing there. Bulma looked confused. ::What the--?:: "I'll call you later." She turned the phone off quickly, then looked at Vegeta, who had a strange look on his face. She walked over to him. "What did you want to eat?" she asked sweetly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, then looked her up and down. "I don't care." He turned his back to her, then returned to his seat at the table.

Bulma prepared sausage, toast, eggs, pancakes and juice and set it all in front of him. "Pour vous," she said, standing beside him.

Vegeta looked up at her strangely. "Huh?"

"Just eat," Bulma told him. She pulled a chair closer to him and sat in it.

Vegeta started on the large quantity of pancakes and grimaced. "What is this?!"

Bulma frowned. "Those are pancakes."

"They're terrible! Your mother's cooked pancakes for me before and they were nowhere near this bad!" Vegeta shouted. He looked at the scrambled eggs strangely.

Bulma stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Are you saying I can't cook?"

"We'll see," Vegeta muttered. He slowly stuck a fork full of eggs into his mouth. He chewed for a second, then spit them all over the table. "What were you thinking when you cooked this stuff?"

"Well, can YOU do any better?" Bulma snapped at him.

"Most likely," Vegeta said. "Tell me how that heating contraption works and I'll cook lunch."

::The arrogance!!:: Bulma thought. "Alright. If your cooking is even HALF of what mine is, I'll...." She thought for a moment. "Why don't you call the bet?"

"Alright," Vegeta agreed. "If I cook better than you, you have to do what I say for 3 days."

Bulma frowned. "Three days?!! Okay. And if you lose, the same goes for you."

Vegeta smirked. "I won't lose." He got up from the table.

"Hmph!" Bulma said. "Well, those knobs control the amount of heat that comes out of those black parts of the stove. And these two knobs control the heat in the oven. Have fun." She walked up the stairs and she was pretty sure that Vegeta watched her every step of the way.

--later--

Bulma was in her room on the phone with Yamcha. She was pretty fed up with him since the first time he called, so she made him wait until 11:30 to call him back. "Where the hell were you last night?" she asked without a greeting.

"I had car trouble," Yamcha said simply.

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Yamcha, you can fly."

"I know that, but I couldn't just go flying through the city," Yamcha told her.

Bulma gave up on that point. "Okay. Then why didn't you call me?"

Yamcha paused for a minute. "I did call you."

"That's funny. My phone didn't ring last night," Bulma nearly yelled.

"I called you this morning." Yamcha then started talking in his casual 'slide off your dress' tone. "Listen, baby. Why don't we set up our date for another night, huh?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd show up last night. I was here all alone. I didn't have any company," Bulma murmured. "My parents are out of town."

Yamcha sighed. "I'm sorry I missed that. Well, how long will they be gone?"

"A week."

"Well, is this weekend okay for you?" Yamcha asked.

Before Bulma could respond, she smelled smoke and her eyes stretched. "VEGETA!!" She dropped the phone and ran downstairs.

Vegeta was cooking! He looked over at her as she entered the kitchen. "Are you still wearing that?"

"Huh?" Bulma said. She looked down at the tiny shirt and panties she'd worn this morning to get his attention. She folded her arms across her chest. "Hmph! I smell smoke. What's burning?"

"You must mean the barbecue grill," Vegeta told her, nonchalantly. He went back to stirring whatever was on the stove.

Bulma gawked at the sight of the Saiyan prince cooking. She inhaled deeply. "Mm." She stood next to him. "Smells good."

"Hmph. I know." Vegeta smirked. "I saw that 'Kiss the Cook' apron. I would have put it on, but I was afraid you might actually do it." He laughed.

Bulma frowned. She went over, got the apron and put it on herself.

"Finally covering up, are we? I know what you were up to," Vegeta said. "I'm not ask stupid as you think. You were walking around with no clothes on to see how I'd react. Silly girl." He turned to her. "Just because you find me irresistible doesn't mean I see you the same way."

Bulma leaned against the counter with her arms folded across her chest. She let her hair down out of its weak ponytail. "I've figured you out now, Vegeta."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to figure out about me," Vegeta stated. He turned his attention back to the stove.

Bulma smirked. "You wanna know if I'm attracted to you not only to boost your precious ego, but to see if I give YOU the kind of attention you give me."

"What? You're a LOT dumber than I thought," Vegeta commented, stirring whatever was in the steaming pot. He peeped into the oven at whatever was in there.

"Am I? Or am I so right that it just blew your mind?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta frowned and looked at the ceiling. "Sorry, you're wrong." He walked over to the back door. "And it's nice to know that you want to know what gets my attention." He laughed and went outside.

Bulma frowned as soon as he left the room. "Arrogant little midget. Who does he think he is?" she muttered. She slammed her fist on the counter and the phone on the wall hopped off the holder.

"Bulma, are you there?!!" Yamcha yelled through the phone.

She looked at the phone, surprised. "Oops!" She picked it up. "Sorry, Yamcha. What were you saying?"

"Was Vegeta attacking you? If you wouldn't have picked up in the next couple of seconds, I woulda been there to kick his ass in no time," Yamcha said. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Vegeta walked back into the house and looked at Bulma strangely. He went to the stove and started stirring again.

Bulma giggled. "Oh, Yamcha. I'm fine." She added extra flirtatiousness when she spied Vegeta coming in.

"Yeah, I know that, but how are you feeling?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma giggled again. "Oh, Yamcha."

"So, is this weekend okay with you?" Yamcha continued.

"Mm hm! I'll see you then. I love you," Bulma said.

"Love you too. Bye." Yamcha hung up the phone.

Bulma hung up as well. She sighed loudly and looked at the ceiling, smiling blissfully.

"That idiot, Yamcha, huh?" Vegeta questioned.

"What's it to you?" Bulma said to Vegeta. She looked at him.

Vegeta smirked. "I live here too, you know. I have to know when a brain-dead twit is in the house." He got a bowl and went outside.

Bulma followed him this time. "Just to let you know, Yamcha will be here this weekend. That's the day after tomorrow for Neanderthals like you."

Vegeta was taking some meat off of the grill. He started eating a piece of chicken. "Mm. Not bad." He looked at Bulma. "You really shouldn't come outside with just that on."

Bulma looked down at what she had on--the shirt, panties and apron. She gasped and backed into the house.

Vegeta looked at her and smirked. ::I could do this all day.:: He went inside as well.

Bulma sat at the table. "Hey, you act like you've been cooking all your life."

"Yes. That's how I knew I'd win the bet," Vegeta told her. "I've cooked enough to know the basics." He started serving up a plate for her.

Bulma cringed. "The BET!!" She looked at Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. "You wouldn't be willing to postpone the bet till after this weekend, would you?"

Vegeta set the plate in front of Bulma and laughed. "No, no, no! I'm taking full advantage of our little wager. You won't be worming your way out of this."

She looked at the food and slowly started eating. Her eyes moved from the plate to Vegeta's smug face. "I'll admit, it IS pretty good."

"I know," Vegeta said. He got the rest of the pots and bowls and sat across from Bulma.

"Well, why don't you ever cook instead of making sandwiches?" Bulma asked.

"Everyone can't find out about my dirty little secret, understood? And this little event won't leave this room," Vegeta ordered.

Bulma smirked this time. "Alright."

"Now, about our bet. I want to make it effective immediately," Vegeta said.

Bulma cringed. "Immediately?" ::It's only 3 days. By Saturday night it'll be over! Perfect!::

Vegeta poked at his food. "Or maybe it should begin tomorrow, so I can cover the whole weekend." He looked up at Bulma's worried expression and grinned.

"Vegeta, you can't," Bulma whined.

"Ah, but I will," Vegeta told her. "And I can't wait." He went on eating.

Bulma just sat there looking at him with fork in hand. ::Dammit! What is he gonna do? I can't go back on my word. It's as bad as breaking a promise.:: "You're...evil."

"Yes, I am," Vegeta muttered between mouthfuls of food.

Bulma sat back in her chair and stared at her plate, which was already half empty. ::The food IS good.:: Her eyes moved across the table to Vegeta. ::Who ever would have thought HE could cook?::

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--later that day--

"ChiChi, what am I gonna do?" Bulma asked. She stood at ChiChi's door.

ChiChi looked confused. She moved to let Bulma in. ::Hello to you too,:: she thought, sarcastically. "About what?"

Bulma walked in and sat on the sofa.

ChiChi closed the door and joined her.

"It's Vegeta," Bulma began.

"I knew that was a bad idea. Is he hurting you? I'll send Goku right over if that's the case," ChiChi said.

Bulma looked at ChiChi. "That's very nice of you, ChiChi, but he hasn't hurt me."

"Well, what's the problem, Bulma?" ChiChi asked.

"He's just so damned arrogant, ChiChi! I can't stand it!" Bulma almost shouted. "And now that my parents are out of town, we have to see more of each other. He's really irking my nerves."

ChiChi sighed. "Bulma."

"We made a bet. And he won. And it might destroy my date with Yamcha this weekend," Bulma said.

ChiChi looked confused. "How?"

Bulma frowned. "Well, you see, Vegeta and I made a bet that he couldn't cook better than me--"

::She acts like she's never tasted her own cooking before,:: ChiChi thought. She cringed. ::I know I'LL never eat it again.::

"And he won, like I said. So the bet was that I have to do everything he says for 3 whole days starting tomorrow," Bulma told her. She looked at ChiChi. "My life is over." She bust into tears and put her arms around ChiChi.

"It's okay, Bulma," ChiChi said. She allowed Bulma to cry on her shoulder. "I think that if Vegeta DOES go out of his way to ruin your date, it might be jealousy."

"Huh?" Bulma popped up. "Jealousy? What do you mean?"

ChiChi shook her head. "Vegeta might just like you. That's why he wants to prevent your date with Yamcha from going well."

"Nooooo, I think he's just being a royal pain, if you know what I mean," Bulma said. "He's not exactly the loving type."

"Well, if you're looking for the loving type, you're not gonna find it in Yamcha of all people," ChiChi muttered loud enough for Bulma to hear.

Bulma gave ChiChi a strange look. "You...you don't think he is?"

"Bulma, let's think about this seriously," ChiChi said. "What does Yamcha mean to you? Why is he so important to you that you'd want to marry him?"

"Well, that's easy! Why, he's everything I'm looking for in a husband," Bulma answered. She smiled.

ChiChi folded her arms across her chest. "And what is that?"

"Well..., he's handsome...," Bulma replied. "And well-built...."

"That can be found anywhere," ChiChi said.

"And he's aspiring...," Bulma continued.

"Yeah, aspiring to date every pretty girl he sees," ChiChi added.

Bulma frowned. "And he's INspiring...."

"The only thing he inspires you to do is be his number two when his number one fails him. Someone to fall back on," ChiChi said.

Bulma thought for a minute. ::It's true....:: "Well, we have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Um...." Bulma was quiet for about a minute. "Well, maybe what I need is someone totally different from me."

"Maybe you need someone who's both," ChiChi said simply. "Someone you have things in common with AND have differences from as well."

--back at Capsule Corp.--

Vegeta looked at his boots and frowned. ::Not another dirt spot!:: "That's the problem with wearing white shoes. They never stay clean for long." He walked over to the washing machine and looked at it strangely. ::I've seen this done before. You put clothes in it, put some of this stuff in--:: He picked up laundry detergent and bleach, ::--and turn this knob. And your clothes come out smelling good and looking clean.:: He stripped naked and threw all of his clothes into the washer, poured detergent and bleach in and started it up. He heard the right sounds.

He went upstairs and got into the shower. After showering and washing his hair, he got out, dripping wet and walked around looking for something to wear in the meantime.

--at Goku's house--

"So, in other words, you're saying that you don't think Yamcha is the one for me?" Bulma asked.

"I've been telling you that for a good while now, but you've never listened to me," ChiChi said.

Bulma thought for a while. "Maybe he's really cleaned up his act this time, ChiChi."

ChiChi sighed loudly. "If you think so, Bulma. Listen, I've gotta start dinner before Goku gets back from training. Call me after your big weekend, okay?"

Bulma stood up and nodded. "Oh, thank you for listening. It makes me feel a lot better when I talk things out. I mean, I know we're not the best of friends, but you're the closest I get to having one. Thanks for being there."

ChiChi stood up. "It's no problem, Bulma. Anytime. You just think about what I've said today." She hugged Bulma.

"Bye, ChiChi," Bulma said, leaving the house.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--in the evening--

Bulma closed the door and leaned against it. Suddenly she heard a yell coming from the laundry room.

"What the hell happened to my stuff?" Vegeta bellowed.

Bulma ran to the location to make sure he didn't blow anything up. "What's the problem?"

Vegeta frowned and looked at her.

Bulma gasped when she looked at him. Through some miracle, he was wearing different clothes--some dark blue jean shorts that were too long and sagged slightly, a white muscle shirt, white socks and some black and white sneakers. ::Wow, he looks even hotter in different clothes!:: "Wha--?"

Vegeta held up his formerly dark blue training outfit, which was now a beautiful baby blue color. Then he held up his boots, which were now perfectly matched to the color of his baby blue outfit. Not only that, but the tips of the boots were now green. The clothes smelled like they had a ton of bleach on them.

Bulma fanned her nose. "Aw, Vegeta. How much bleach did you put on those things?"

Vegeta shrugged. He looked at the bottle of bleach, picked it up and gave it to her.

Bulma took the bottle and shook it. "Empty? You put the whole bottle of bleach in there?"

"Hey, I'm not expected to know everything, am I?" Vegeta said.

Bulma looked back at his bleached workout clothes and smiled, trying to imagine him in it. "Well, it's not like you use the shirt anyway." She looked at him again and mentally sighed. "Besides, you look better in that." She walked away.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked at the clothes he wore. "I can't train in this." He followed her out of the laundry room.

"Well, we'll go buy you some sweat suits tomorrow. Is that okay?" Bulma asked. She sat on the sofa. "And where in the world did you find those clothes?" She turned on the TV.

"In my bedroom," Vegeta said. "Why?"

"They look familiar, that's all."

Vegeta sat in a chair.

"Vegeta, there's plenty of room here," Bulma told him, patting the sofa on either side of her. "I won't bite."

"Why should I sit with you?" Vegeta asked.

"Cause it has a better angle on the TV. Besides, it's not polite to have a woman sit on the sofa alone," Bulma answered.

"Then you should sit in the other chair," Vegeta said. He smirked.

Bulma folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, go right ahead. Distance yourself from me. I don't care. Distance yourself from the whole planet. I'm trying to be your friend. I'm trying to be nice. Your pride is gonna get you in trouble one day."

"Hmph! MY pride? What about YOURS?" Vegeta questioned.

"Mine?!" Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta strangely.

"Yes, yours. You're a brat. A brat and a snob," Vegeta said. "And you won't admit that you're attracted to me."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get something to eat. Would you like something?" Bulma offered, standing up.

"Does it involve you cooking?" Vegeta muttered.

"Hmph. NO!" Bulma said, frowning.

"Then I'll have 10 of what you're having," Vegeta told her, smirking.

Bulma rolled her eyes again. "I don't see why I even bother being nice to him. He's always so picky--" She went into the kitchen and kept murmuring stuff.

Vegeta kicked off his sneakers and chuckled. "Dope," he mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Bulma yelled.

::Yep! She wants me,:: Vegeta thought. ::But so what if she does? It doesn't matter to me. She's just like every other pathetic woman I've met. Stupid, completely defenseless, and scared to death of me.:: Vegeta thought for a moment. ::Well, she might have brains and she might not be scared of me, but she's still defenseless.:: He started flipping through channels when Bulma came back in.

She'd brought back sandwiches for him and cookies and ice cream for herself.

Vegeta frowned at her. "I want some ice cream too."

"This was the last of it," Bulma muttered between spoonfuls of ice cream. "Eat your sandwiches."

"You have a lot. Can I have some of yours?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma looked at him strangely. "You sound like a kid. It's really freaking me out."

"Hmph. So what should I do? Just take it?" Vegeta questioned. "I have a little more class than that."

Bulma smirked. "Well, if you REALLY want some, you could start your bet now."

Vegeta smirked back at her. "Not on your worthless little life."

Bulma's smirk quickly turned into a frown.

"I thought you wanted to be my friend," Vegeta said.

"Sure, I do," Bulma told him.

"And friends share," Vegeta continued.

"Well, yeah," Bulma said, looking confused.

"So let me have some of that ice cream!" Vegeta added. He reached for the bowl, but Bulma moved it to her other hand, still looking at him strangely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta frowned at her. Then he phased out of her sight for less than a second. He reappeared with a spoonful of her ice cream. "Fine now." He quickly shoved the spoon into his mouth and smirked.

Bulma frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Hmph! I'm going to my room."

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--the next day--

"Alright, Veggie-boy. You're skipping your morning training. We want to get to the store before the crowds get rowdy," Bulma said, tapping on his room door, fully dressed.

Vegeta opened the door wearing khaki pants and a black golf-type shirt. He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Bulma gasped. "What a pleasant surprise! Already dressing like a gentleman. All the time you spend with me is paying off."

"It was the only thing I had left to wear. It was this or wear that disgusting powder blue training outfit," Vegeta said quickly.

Bulma looked down at her own short black skirt and short white blouse. "I guess this'll do." She posed. "What do you think, Vegeta?" She spinned around.

Vegeta's eyes quickly scanned her. He waved his hand at her absently. ::She thinks she's so attractive! She's more arrogant than...,:: he thought, then stopped himself.

"Okay. Let's get going," Bulma said. She took his hand and lead him out the door.

--soon--

Vegeta had his hands shoved in his pockets and stood outside of one of the stores in the mall, looking through the glass at Bulma as she went through lingerie. ::I want clothes to work out in. She's here looking for a way to seduce that idiot during their date,:: he thought. Then he sneered. ::Too bad it won't do either of them any good. She must have forgotten about our bet.::

Bulma held up a pale pink nightie and started talking to the cashier and giggling.

"Hmph!" Vegeta said, folding his arms across his chest. He looked through the empty mall, then back at Bulma.

She held the thin, silk thing up to herself and looked in the mirror. She went on talking to the cashier, then she walked over to the entrance to the store. "Hey! Come do me a favor, will ya?"

Vegeta raised and eyebrow. "Why should I?"

"Cause it'll get you back to training faster," Bulma snapped. She walked back into the store and Vegeta followed. "Wait here, okay?"

Vegeta stood there and turned his back to her. "What is it?"

"Just hold on," Bulma said. She went into the dressing room. "Okay, come look."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stepped around the corner to look at Bulma. "What the HELL?!!" His arms were still folded and one of his eyes began to twitch.

"What do you think?" Bulma questioned, spinning around in the skimpy thin thing that barely covered her butt. "You think Yamcha'll like it?"

"Why are you asking ME?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma walked over to him and put her hands behind her back. "Well, you're a male friend. Come on. Does it look okay?" She touched Vegeta's arm. "Be truthful."

Vegeta turned to the side and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. ::Dammit!!::

Bulma frowned and put her head down. "You think it looks bad on me?"

::How could she think that I think that looks bad on her?:: Vegeta thought. He looked past Bulma. "Huh?"

"If it's THAT bad, just say so," Bulma said. She folded her arms across her chest.

Vegeta just looked at her.

"Oh, Miss! That looks great!" The cashier was standing behind Vegeta. "I could never wear anything like that and look that good."

Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder. "You think so? HE doesn't think so." She looked back at him and smiled. "Or maybe he does."

Vegeta smirked. "Oh, please." He looked at the cashier, then left the store. He went out and stood where he was earlier. ::She's just too damned hot!::

Soon Bulma came out with a bag. She smiled at Vegeta. "Now let's go get that workout gear!" She walked on happily.

Vegeta followed, arms folded.

"For you we'd probably have to go to the Short and Small," Bulma said, giggling.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Is that a short joke?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmph."

Bulma walked beside him now. "Oh, lighten up! You know, they have a store called Big and Tall? Well, the store for you would be Short and Small. It rhymes too!"

Vegeta's eye began to twitch. ::Just when I thought about her positive aspects, she turns around and makes me hate her again.::

"You really should relax a little," Bulma suggested. "And talk more. Tell me about yourself. Your emotions. I'm sure you have some. Goku has emotions and he's a Saiyan too. So you can't blame your heritage for--" She babbled on.

::Why am I trying to find positive aspects in this mouthy woman anyway?:: Vegeta wondered, looking at the floor as he walked. ::Because I'm stuck living with her; that's why! She's so annoying, I HAVE to try to find some good points.:: She shook his head and looked at Bulma.

She was walking with her bag hugged to her chest and she stared blankly at the floor.

"Are you finally finished talking?" Vegeta inquired calmly.

Bulma looked at him. "Hm? What did you say?" she asked as if she'd just come out of a daze.

Vegeta looked at her and saw an unexplainable look on her face. "Nothing." ::Is that you biting your tongue, Vegeta? Just because she looks sad?::

He was about to say something when Bulma said, "Here's the store." She pointed at a sports store.

Right before Vegeta had the opportunity to go in the store, there was a very familiar sound behind them. "Hey, Bulma, Vegeta!" It was Goku. He waved to them and walked over, followed by ChiChi and Gohan.

Vegeta scowled at Goku. "Well, if it isn't Kakarot and his goody-goody family."

"What are you guys doing at the mall?" Bulma asked.

"Getting a few things for Goku and Gohan to wear," ChiChi said. "Gohan's shooting up like a tree these days and Goku can't seem to stop destroying all of his clothes with all the training he does. What are you doing here? Or maybe I should ask, what is Vegeta doing here with you?"

Vegeta turned his back to them all.

"He's here for workout clothes," Bulma informed them. She went in her bag and pulled out her lingerie. "I got this for my date tomorrow night."

"Ooooooo, Bulma, I bet you look great in that," Goku said, grinning at her.

"GOKU!!!" ChiChi yelled, slapping him upside the back of the head.

"Ouuuuu, ChiChi! I was just being nice! Ouuuu!" Goku whined.

Vegeta shook his head.

ChiChi turned to Bulma with a smile on her face. "It's beautiful, Bulma."

"Thanks," Bulma said.

Gohan wandered over to Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta. What's happenin'?"

"Get away from me, pipsqueak," Vegeta muttered.

"So, Bulma made you come to the mall, huh?" Gohan questioned, grinning.

"That woman didn't MAKE me do anything," Vegeta answered.

"So you came here on your own?" Gohan asked. "To the MALL? YOU?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Gohan. "You've made your point, brat."

"What brought you here, Vegeta?" Gohan continued his interrogation.

"Outta my face, you little twerp," Vegeta murmured.

Gohan grinned again. "Oh, come on. I was just asking an innocent question."

"Kakarot, I'm about to give your brat two black eyes," Vegeta said. He looked over at Goku, who was holding Bulma's nightie up to ChiChi.

"Let's go get you one of these, ChiChi. You'd be so hot in it," Goku said, smiling.

ChiChi frowned. "You know I don't have money for things like that."

"Oh! I have an idea! I'll buy one for you! Let's go find the perfect one for you," Bulma said.

"But--" ChiChi began.

Bulma took ChiChi by the hand. "No. It's the least I can do for such great advice. Let's go."

"Well, what--?" ChiChi tried to get out.

"We'll meet up with you later, Chi," Goku said. He turned to Vegeta after the ladies left. "Oh, Vegeta, were you saying something?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, then at Gohan. He headed into the sporting goods store.

"Gohan, you should go play at the arcade for a while. Vegeta and I have to handle grown-up business," Goku said, tussling the boy's hair.

"Okay, Dad," Gohan agreed. He scampered away quickly.

Goku grinned at his associate. "So, Vegeta. What's it like to be living with a hot chic like Bulma, huh?" He nudged Vegeta in the arm.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"Hey, come on. You know what I wanna hear. So, did she make a lot of noise, or what?" Goku asked, smiling stupidly.

Vegeta looked at Goku strangely. "I--What?!!!!! You think I've been sleeping with her?"

"That's the impression I got," Goku said plainly. He had a dopey look on his face. "I mean, you don't go shopping with a woman unless you're knocking her block off."

"'Knocking her block off'?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah. Seems like every time ChiChi and I get it on, we go shopping at the mall the next day," Goku told him. "We shop a lot."

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest.

"If you're at the mall with a woman and you haven't gotten laid, you're getting cheated," Goku continued. "At least that's Yamcha's theory."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked at Goku. "Yamcha?"

--Victoria's Secret--

"Oh, ChiChi, doesn't Vegeta look great today?" Bulma sighed.

"Ever since you two've been living together, he's all you talk about," ChiChi pointed out.

"That's because there nothing else to talk about...yet. I'm sure that after this weekend, my life will come together completely."

ChiChi folded her arms across her chest. "Let's hope so."

"Yesterday, Vegeta had on the cutest outfit. It kinda made him look taller," Bulma said.

"There you go again," ChiChi told her. "I'd like to hurry up and get out of this store. Here's something in red. I'll get this."

"Red? But that's such a slutty color," Bulma whined.

ChiChi sighed. "I'm married to the man I'm wearing it for. It's coming off in the end anyway."

"I guess," Bulma said.

--back to Goku and Vegeta--

"I've never heard of Yamcha and Bulma shopping anywhere together," Goku continued. "Of course, then again, you're here and you aren't getting any."

"Shut up, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "She not worth my time anyway. I don't want to lay anywhere near her. And I'm definitely not interested in fucking her."

Goku smiled at the Saiyan prince. "That's okay. You probably just don't look at her enough. If I didn't have my ChiChi, I'd want her too." He went to the counter and started talking to the clerk.

::Maybe this is why Kakarot is so strong,:: Vegeta thought. ::Could it be the fact that he's 'getting some' on a regular basis? Or maybe it's because he has a married-man's-mentality? Or both?:: He folded his arms. "Where are the...sweat suits?" ::That IS what she called them, isn't it?::

The clerk who talked to Goku pointed behind Vegeta, so he turned around to the rack. ::Train in this, huh?:: He felt the material. "Hmph!" He picked up several outfits.

"Hey, Vegeta! Looks like Bulma's back!" Goku announced.

ChiChi walked over to Goku. "Why are you bothering this man?" she asked, referring to the clerk. She hugged a bag close to her.

Goku abandoned all else. "Can I see?"

ChiChi held the bag away from him when he reached for it. "You'll see it soon enough."

Bulma giggled while watching her two friends. She looked over at Vegeta and raised an eyebrow. "Are you done already?"

Vegeta strolled over to her slowly. "It doesn't take ME three hours to pick one outfit."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmph. Well, put them on the counter if you're finished. We have other stores to investigate."

Vegeta frowned. "MORE stores?" He put his clothes on the counter. "You said that we came here to get workout clothes for ME."

"Don't be so self-centered, Veggie-head!" Bulma snapped.

"I'm not the one who's being self-centered. I'm just repeating what YOU told me, Loud-mouth," Vegeta volleyed back.

ChiChi and Goku watched the two in silence.

"Well, it makes very little sense to bring you to get clothes, then come right back to get my own," Bulma said through her teeth.

"Hmph! Had you told me that was your intent, I never would have come to this God forsaken place!" Vegeta shouted, turning his back to her.

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but the clerk interrupted her, saying, "That'll be $175.56."

Bulma threw two $100 bills at him and said, "Keep the change." She gave Vegeta one last evil look and stormed out of the store.

Goku smiled. "I think she's a little upset."

ChiChi frowned and rolled her eyes.

Vegeta took the bag and left the store, walking after Bulma quickly. ::I'm not hanging around Kakarot and his woman. Now that I have a choice in the matter, I think this noisy narcissist is my best bet.:: "Hey, you! Slow down!"

"My name is not 'you'! I HAVE a name. And it's not 'woman' either," Bulma said, toward him quickly.

Vegeta walked up to her and stopped one foot from her "I know that. I know what your name is. But you always seem to know who I'm talking to, so why bother?"

Bulma threw her hands up and walked on. "You're impossible!"

"You're intolerable!" Vegeta said, following her.

Back at the sporting goods store: "You know, those two are a lot alike," Goku pointed out.

ChiChi looked at him. "It's almost scary."

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--back at Capsule Corp.--

"It's about time!" Vegeta said. "I should have been training a long time ago. Half the day has already been wasted alrea--"

Bulma cut him off. "If you're gonna go train, go!! You're wasting time standing here talking about it!!" She threw her bags on the floor. ::He's been dancing on my nerves all day!!:: She felt like screaming.

Vegeta stood with his hands on his hips, looking at her seriously. Then he sneered. ::I know what'll shut her trap.:: "I think...I'll start our little deal now. You remember the bet, don't you?" he asked calmly.

Bulma's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"And since the day is almost over, I guess I'll take the rest of the day off from training so I can practice for your date," Vegeta told her.

Bulma's mouth fell open. ::He's...he's not fair!!::

Vegeta laughed. "Now, have a seat."

Bulma's mouth sealed shut and she narrowed her eyes at him. She sat down slowly on the sofa.

Vegeta sat next to her. "Ahhhh! It feels nice to receive absolute obedience. Especially from a rebel like you." He looked at her. "But my stomach is growling. So I want you to make 20 turkey sandwiches, asap." He snapped his fingers.

One of Bulma's eyes began to twitch, but she got up and did what he said. When she brought them back and put the plate on the coffee table, Vegeta pointed to where she sat earlier. She replanted herself there.

Vegeta started eating. "You CAN talk, you know," he said between bites.

"You're simply cruel, Vegeta," Bulma muttered.

"You don't HAVE to compliment me," Vegeta stated. "But since you choose to, go ahead." He continued eating.

"I'm going to ask that you rethink this," Bulma said slowly. "What could you possibly gain from seeing me suffer like this?"

"A lot," Vegeta responded plainly. He finished off his food and turned on the TV. "Oh, I almost forgot. I still have to test the theory that you're attracted to me." He gave her a sly look.

"Vegeta--" Bulma began.

"You can't get out of it. You have to do what I say for the next 3 days," Vegeta reminded her. He took her hand.

"Why are you so intent on finding out if I'm attracted to you?" Bulma asked, looking down at his hand twined with her own.

"It keeps me entertained outside of training," Vegeta said simply. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, watching her reaction carefully.

Bulma fought hard not to blush, but she did anyway. She couldn't muster to the strength to fight him with words this time.

Vegeta put his hand to her opposite cheek and gently turned her head so that she would look at him. And looking into her eyes, his own changed from their usual harshness to utter confusion. Then he quickly stood and went into the kitchen.

::What was that all about?:: Bulma thought.

--kitchen--

Vegeta took several deep breaths and put his hand on his chest. ::What WAS that? Must've been those sandwiches I ate. I've never felt like this before.:: He took a few more breaths, then went back to his seat. He dared not look at her immediately. He just stared at the TV for the time being.

Bulma felt nervous because of the penetrating silence between them. Starting an argument would make her feel a lot better. But she couldn't think of any fighting words at the time.

Vegeta looked toward the kitchen. ::What now?:: he thought. He looked back at the TV. Back to the kitchen. TV. Kitchen. TV....

Bulma turned on the TV, but even it's racket wasn't enough to break their silence. ::What's the big deal with kissing on me anyway? I think he just likes to do it!:: she thought. ::Heeeeey. That's a good argument topic.:: She looked at Vegeta. "What's the big deal with kissing me, huh? You just like it, don't you?" ::There. I said it. Let the argument begin.::

Vegeta looked at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? If I wanted to kiss you, I'd just do it...."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'd let you?" she asked, almost in a mutter. Before he realized it, Vegeta was kissing her deeply and she was kissing him back. She felt one of his hands under her shirt, crawling up her stomach. Somehow, she had both of her hands under his shirt, running over his muscular features. She stopped suddenly and cleared her throat.

Vegeta let her go and smirked. "That's what makes me think you'd let me." He stood up. "Now that the subject of you wanting me is settled, I think I'll go...do some..., hell, I don't know."

"Hey, Vegeta!" Bulma called.

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta asked with his back turned to her.

"You mind if I run a few tests of my own?" Bulma inquired, walking up behind him. She put her arms around him and started kissing the back of his neck.

"What? What are you doing?!" Vegeta shouted, pulling away from her.

She strolled in front of him, took his hand and put it on the zipper of her skirt. Then she pressed her body against his, kissing him lightly on the lips and neck.

For a long time, Vegeta hesitated, but he slowly started to unzip Bulma's skirt. Before long he was kissing her all over, clothes and all.

Bulma took the liberty of removing Vegeta's shirt. Something inside her head finally clicked. "Damn! I have a date tomorrow night." She started to back away from him.

"Oh, you're not getting away. That date is tomorrow night, like you said," Vegeta said, holding her closer to him.

"Ah, so you want me after all?" Bulma whispered, smirking.

Vegeta kissed her on the lips. "Like that's a big surprise. I've had my eye on you since I saw you on Namek."

"So why play games?" Bulma whispered.

"It was YOUR game!" Vegeta said, getting angry.

"I HAVE a boyfriend!!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta let her go. "Do what you want. I don't care." He took off.

"Vegeta! Wait!!" Bulma called out. ::I sure hope he comes back,:: she thought. She watched him fly off until his aura was but a speck in the distance. ::Vegeta....::

--elsewhere--

::That woman!! What is she doing to me? Now that she knows I'm attracted to her, she's going to exploit it,:: Vegeta thought, laying on the branch of a high tree. ::I can't believe how weak I was.:: He looked out over a cliff and saw a car parked near the edge. ::That's an odd place for someone to leave a car.::

He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of jasmine and cinnamon. He sat up at a noise he heard coming from the car. He frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Yamcha," he heard someone say. Someone female and it wasn't Bulma.

::It's got nothing to do with me,:: Vegeta said to himself. He found himself staring down at the car in contempt.

--back at Capsule Corp.--

Bulma frowned when she heard Yamcha's answering machine. "Hey, sweetheart. I...I wanted to talk to you, but you're not there. I really don't know where you could be at this hour. It's after 10:30. But call me when you get this message. Love you. Bye." She hung up the phone. She was leaning her back against her dresser with the cordless phone in hand. She had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing the new pale pink lingerie she had gotten from the mall earlier that day. ::Won't be wearing this for anyone but myself,:: she thought.

She went downstairs to the kitchen in the dark to grab a cup of milk. She took it out, turned on the light, turned around and screamed. She dropped the whole gallon of milk on the floor. "Geez, you nearly scared the life out of me, Vegetables-for-brains!!"

Vegeta sat at the table. He frowned at her.

"What are you doing sitting here in the dark?" Bulma asked.

"I just felt like it," Vegeta said. "Don't question me again."

"Hell, I won't!" Bulma yelled back. She picked up the busted milk jug. "Dammit," she muttered.

Vegeta just looked at her.

She got a towel and started cleaning up the mess. She just happened to look up and see Vegeta watching her. "What's up?"

"That's that thing you got for your date with that human," Vegeta stated.

"Yeah, well, I figured I wouldn't be--" Bulma began. "Wait a minute. Why am I even talking to you?" She stood up and wrang the towel out in the sink. "I'm going to bed." Suddenly she felt a hand creeping up the front of her freshly shaved thigh and where the hand went next made her glad that she'd waxed her bikini line, even though she was wearing panties. He just stopped that hand there and started moving her hair with the other.

Bulma gasped. "What are you doing?" she whispered, dropping the towel in the sink.

"That's a stupid question," Vegeta murmured, nibbling her earlobe.

"And it's stupid not to answer," Bulma said, turning to him and putting her arms around his neck.

Vegeta looked at her. "Are you threatening me?"

"Is that how you see it?" Bulma asked, smirking.

"Don't fuck with me," Vegeta said.

"But isn't that what you want?" Bulma muttered.

Vegeta opened his mouth to retort, but he just looked at her instead. "You're one brave woman," he finally said. "Fiery. I don't like that."

"You sure?" Bulma said, lightly running her lips across his. "Looks like you do."

Vegeta scowled at her and removed her arms from him. "I'm leaving." He went to his room.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--next day--

Vegeta put his hands in his pockets and stood at the door of the Sons' residence. ::Don't know HOW I got here. But I sure as hell better knock before I change my mind.:: He knocked on the door and pocketed his hand again. He lowered his head a bit and muttered, "I hate this."

ChiChi came to the door. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Goku can't fight today. He's not feeling well."

Vegeta looked under at her in a confused way. "Sick?"

"Yes. He has a cold. You'll just have to fight with him another day," ChiChi said. She put her hands on her hips.

"But...I just want to...talk," Vegeta told her.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "Well..., come on in, I guess." She moved aside for him to come in. "Goku, Vegeta's here to...talk."

Goku was sprawled out on the sofa with a cloth over his forehead and a thermometer in his mouth. "Who's that, ChiChi?" He took the thermometer out of his mouth. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?"

Vegeta looked at Goku with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you, Kakarot?"

ChiChi closed the door. "Please sit, Vegeta."

Vegeta sat in a chair.

"Would you like some tea?" ChiChi offered.

Vegeta shook his head. "I just want to ask Kakarot a few things."

"What's on your mind, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta eyed ChiChi strangely as she stood beside the sofa Goku was laying on with her arms folded across her chest.

"What? Do you expect me to leave?" ChiChi asked.

"I was hoping you would!" Vegeta said rather hastily. He couldn't stand being in that house already and here SHE was, sticking around while he was trying to talk to the sickly Saiyan before him.

"How about asking for what you want?" ChiChi said, giving Vegeta one of her looks.

Vegeta flinched slightly under her gaze.

"Leave him alone, ChiChi. I'm sure coming here was hard enough for him. Will you please go wait in the kitchen?" Goku requested.

"Next time, he's asking. I won't have him disrespecting me in my own home," ChiChi told her husband. She gave Vegeta one last look and went to the kitchen.

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief once she left.

Goku chuckled at Vegeta. "It's okay. She scares me too."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku. "Hmph! No one scares me." He folded his arms. "Anyway, I'm not here to talk about your woman."

"Why ARE you here, Vegeta?" Goku asked. "I never thought--"

"Kakarot, I don't want to hear your jabber. Just tell me this one thing. Is that human boyfriend of that woman's serious about her?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked confused. "Well, they've been together off and on since we were young. But I don't think he really likes her as a girlfriend. And I don't think she's serious about him either. You see, I think she's just with him for security because she can't find another--Wait! Why are you asking me this?"

Vegeta frowned and sighed. "That's not your concern."

"Sure it is. Bulma's a dear friend of mine," Goku told him.

"How DEAR?" Vegeta asked, grabbing Goku by the collar.

Goku looked surprised. "Geez, relax. What's your problem?"

Vegeta looked around the living room an let Goku go. "Kakarot, I saw that human and another woman on a cliff last night in his car," he rambled so quickly that he wasn't even sure if he'd said it right.

"Mm. I was afraid of that," Goku said. "You should tell her."

"No! If I tell her, she'll just think I'm jealous," Vegeta said before he realized it. He turned his back to Goku quickly and closed his eyes.

"Why would she think something like that?" Goku questioned.

Vegeta looked at the ceiling. "I don't know. You know how she can be at times," he muttered.

"Vegeta, what's wrong with you?" Goku asked again.

"Nothing. Just tell that woman that her boyfriend is cheating on her," Vegeta demanded. He took off out of their front door.

--meanwhile--

"Are you serious? I wonder what's bothering him," Bulma said through the phone. She bit an apple.

"I don't know, but he wanted to talk to Goku about something," ChiChi informed.

Bulma heard Goku's voice in the background. "Chi, Yamcha's--Are you on the phone?"

"Yes, Goku. Why else would I be holding it?" ChiChi asked.

"I don't know. You might have some kinda new fetish I don't know about," Goku laughed. The voice got closer to the phone. "Who ya talkin' to?"

"Goku, quit it. You're supposed to be resting, remember? I'm just talking to Bulma," ChiChi told him.

"Oh? Let me talk to her. Bulma?" Goku spoke. He had obviously taken the phone from ChiChi.

"Hi, Goku," Bulma greeted.

"Vegeta told me that Yamcha's cheating on you," Goku blabbed.

Bulma didn't say anything for a while. "Hmph. Vegeta's such an idiot. He only said that because he's jealous."

"He said you'd say that. Why would he be jealous?" Goku asked.

"I don't know. You know how he can be at times," Bulma said. "Listen, I'm coming over later. We'll talk more then." She hung up the phone and looked at the ceiling. ::Why would Vegeta do something like that? He went all the way to Goku's house to tell him to tell me that Yamcha's cheating on me. Vegeta isn't exactly what I'd call a Goku fan. And I HAVE been told that Yamcha's always being seen with other girls....:: She threw the remaining half of her apple in the garbage. ::No! They're all just jealous of our relationship.::

Suddenly a huge explosion was heard in the back yard.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. She stomped through the house and looked out of the back door and saw Yamcha standing very still in front of a nice-sized crater. He was holding a single rose and a sagging ribbon.

"Hiya, Bulma," Yamcha said with a shaky voice.

Bulma put her hands on her hips and looked at Yamcha angrily. "Vegeta, that's no way to treat a guest." She looked directly at Vegeta as he sat on the top of the house, eating from a rather expensive-looking box of chocolates.

Vegeta looked up from his box. "Mm?" He hopped off of the house and floated down to Bulma. "Your friend here was just telling me about his night last night." He turned to Yamcha and smirked. "I think he wants to tell YOU about it, though." He turned to Bulma again. "I'll give you some privacy. He closed the box of chocolates and put it under his arm. Then he went into the house.

Bulma looked at Yamcha out of the corner of her eye. "Let me guess. You've been cheating on me." She sounded a little too calm.

"I--" Yamcha began.

"And you're sorry," Bulma said, still calm.

"But--" Yamcha tried to explain.

"But you love me more than life itself," Bulma sighed.

"I--" Yamcha tried again.

"You promise it will never happen again," Bulma concluded. "I believe that about covers it."

"Mm," Yamcha said with wide eyes.

"Well, you're right about that last part. It will NEVER happen again." Bulma turned her back to him. "We're done." She went inside, leaving him with his pitiful excuse for a present.

"YOU'LL BE BACK! YOU ALWAYS COME BACK!!" Yamcha finally stated after she was long gone.

When Bulma got back inside the house, Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table biting into chocolates and putting them back into their places.

Bulma sat beside him and started doing the same.

"Did I offer you my stuff?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma looked at him with cold eyes. She kept biting the chocolates, devouring the ones she liked and putting back the ones she didn't. "Sometimes relationships are like a box of chocolates." She looked at Vegeta with softer eyes this time.

"Mm. All the good ones are the ones you haven't tried yet," Vegeta muttered with a mouth full of candy.

Bulma smiled. "I was gonna say that none of them are good for you in the end. But I think I like the way you said it better."

"Can't be negative all the time, woman," Vegeta said. He stood up and stretched. "It's been days since I've had a good workout." He left the room.

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta...."

--in the gravitron--

::I don't care about her. I don't care if she's sad. I don't care if she's mad. I don't care what she thinks of me. I don't care how she feels,:: Vegeta thought, doing a push-up for every sentence. ::I don't care. I don't care! I DON'T CARE!!::

--later--

Bulma threw the box of chocolates in the trash can. At least the ones nobody liked. ::My weekend has been ruined,:: she thought. She looked at the clock. ::It's 6:15. He's gonna be hungry soon.:: She walked around the kitchen. ::I never went to Goku's house.... Oh, well.:: She looked out of the window at the gravity machine.

"Looking for someone?" Vegeta asked, standing in the doorway. He had his arms folded across his chest, as usual.

Bulma flinched, but didn't show her alarm in her facial expression. "Yeah. I'm making sure that Yamcha isn't hanging around."

Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked. "Right." He opened his eyes, put his hands on his hips and walked past her to get to the fridge.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him after he had passed by. Then she went into the living room and started reading a magazine.

"'How to find out if your boyfriend's been cheating on you'," she read the name of the article aloud. "Hmph!" She tossed the magazine aside. She looked other the articles in the next magazine. ::'Ten ways to find out how a seemingly emotionless man feels about you',:: she read on the cover. She looked at the title for a long time. ::This should be interesting.::

After a while, Bulma decided that reading that article was pretty useless. ::They always tell you the same thing. A bunch of stuff that doesn't apply to real life situations,:: she thought. She threw the magazine aside and turned on the TV.

Vegeta came out of the kitchen and looked at Bulma.

Bulma looked at him. "Is there a problem, Stumpy?"

"Stumpy?" Vegeta asked. "You're referring to my height, aren't you?"

"Give this guy the Nuclear Physics Award," Bulma said sarcastically. She folded her arms across her chest and kept watching TV.

"Don't sass me, woman," Vegeta warned.

"Well, I'm sorry, your royal HIND-ASS," Bulma shouted. She started flipping through the channels quickly.

"It's amazing how one woman can drive a man crazy," Vegeta muttered, looking past her.

Bulma flipped through the channels and stared blankly at the screen. "Hmph! I'll tell you what's really--" Before she could finish talking, Vegeta had pulled her to her feet and held her close to him. She gasped.

"Were you saying something?" Vegeta asked.

"Ummm..., it slips my mind at the time," Bulma replied in a high-pitched voice.

"Good," Vegeta said. He pecked her on the lips and let her fall back down to the sofa.

Bulma looked up at him in surprise as he stepped over her legs and sat down beside her. Bulma growled. "What makes you think you can just DO something like that and get away with it?!!" she yelled.

Vegeta waved his index finger from left to right. "Tsk-tsk-tsk. Three days isn't over yet."

Bulma pouted and looked at the TV.

"You shouldn't do that. It's unbecoming," Vegeta said. He moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the cheek..

Bulma looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You CAN let your guard down, you know," Vegeta whispered, grabbing her earlobe with his lips.

"I don't think that would be wise," Bulma told him, sitting very still.

"It won't do much good anyway," Vegeta said. "At least not for long." He ran his tongue up and down the side of her neck.

Bulma closed her eyes. "What makes you think you can get away with this? All I have to do is say no. Bets only go so far."

"That may be true. But you won't," Vegeta said. He put a hand on her knee.

"Hmph! And why not?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta slowly moved his hand up her thigh and he watched it as he did. "Because you want me."

The higher Vegeta's hand crawled up her thigh, the tighter she squeezed her legs together.

"You're scared. I can smell it," Vegeta told her. "But you're also curious." He smiled devilishly.

Bulma looked at him. "Cut that out."

He kissed her deeply and put his hands on her face.

Bulma touched his hands and kissed him back. Then she pulled away. ::I know what his intentions are,:: she thought. She kept her hands on his. "Vegeta...." ::Why can't I seem to say no?::

Vegeta looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

::Why is he having this effect on me?:: Bulma asked herself.

"Why don't we go to your room?" Vegeta suggested, helping her to her feet. He nibbled her neck and put his hands on her hips.

Bulma's breaths had quickened and she grasped Vegeta's hair. She let out a sigh mixed with a moan. "Vegeta...."

Before she knew it, she was in his arms being carried upstairs. He kissed her roughly before placing her on her bed.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

--the next morning--

Vegeta stood at Bulma's bedside for a moment, watching her sleep as he dressed for his training. His mind seemed clearer than it had ever been. He felt as though he could fully concentrate on his objective. He gave her one last look, then made his way to the gravitron.

--a little later--

Bulma awoke about an hour later than usual. She just lay staring at the ceiling. She thought about last night and smiled. "I never thought someone could make me feel like that," she muttered to herself. "Oh, Vegeta...." She finally got up and found it quite hard to walk. ::You just had sex, you moron!!:: she thought.

Vegeta was going to be looking for something to eat soon, so Bulma figured that she'd give breakfast another shot.

--soon--

The table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies. ::It's perfect,:: Bulma thought. She watched as Vegeta came inside. ::And so is my timing.::

Vegeta sniffed the air and looked at Bulma. "Woman, this house smells like sex."

"You think?" Bulma snapped sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Can't you do something about it?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma frowned. "Just sit down and eat. I made breakfast."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Uh, oh. I hope it's not a repeat of a few days ago." He sat at the table.

Bulma folded her arms and sat across the table from him.

Vegeta tried the eggs, then spit them out. "What the hell is this?!!! You should take cooking lessons!"

"Well, I don't see YOU in here cooking!!" Bulma yelled.

"At least if I wanted to, I could. You don't stand a chance in the kitchen," Vegeta said.

"I'd like to see you be a genius, be beautiful and have culinary skills all at the same time, Shorty!!" Bulma shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked. "You possess none of those qualities."

Bulma's mouth fell open. She stood and walked over to him. She was about to say something when he stopped her.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you walking like that?" Vegeta asked.

"You've gotta be kidding me!! In case you don't remember, we had SEX last night!! Does that ring a bell?!!!" Bulma roared.

Vegeta stared at her blankly.

Bulma blushed and folded her arms. "It was my first time," she muttered.

Vegeta smirked. "I know."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Bulma snapped.

Vegeta stood and quickly put his arms around her.

Bulma gasped. "Wha--?"

"And what did you think of your first time?" Vegeta asked.

"Well...," Bulma began. She blushed again. "I really don't have anything to compare it to."

Vegeta chuckled and let her go. "Then maybe later I'll GIVE you something to compare it to."

--The End--

--Whoa. That was kinda long. And it's really more stupid than funny. But for those of you who made it this far, I warned you that it was ridiculous. I don't know what to tell you. Anyway, if you feel the need, please review. I'll take any kinda advice you're willing to hand out. I'll listen to you as you bash my efforts in writing this fic. Just please send me a review. All I ask is that if you decide to give this fic two thumbs down, let me know why. If you liked something about it, please let me know what it was. Thanks for reading Bittersweet Me.

--Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I don't own the song in the beginning either (for those of you who don't know, "Bittersweet Me" is an R.E.M. song and I snagged the lyrics from the Complete R.E.M. Lyrics site).


End file.
